Chasing You Forever
by Klausloverforever
Summary: Klaroline story starting with Tyler coming home and follows what I think will happen on TVD with the pair of them! Tyler/Caroline/Klaus love triangle!


**Chasing You Forever**

**Hello! So this story starts with Tyler coming home, and how it effects Klaus and Caroline...I love Klaroline! Note: In my story, Tyler won't just poof away...there is a definite love triangle ;) Also, it'll start off slow, because I think Klaus and Caroline should have a slow, building up romance!**

Caroline woke up with a headache...how was that even possible? She is a vampire, after all. She was in a bad mood; there was no way that they could kill Klaus without killing Tyler. Caroline didn't really care if Klaus died, she just wanted some way, any way, to release Tyler from his sire bond to Klaus!

After taking a quick shower, Caroline got dressed in a tight blue dress and did her hair and makeup. She had just finished when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She moved to the door at vampire speed and opened it cautiously.

Her face lit up as she saw the man on the other side of the door, and his face matched her's. "Tyler!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him towards her. She inhaled his scent; a musky pine with hints of sweet chocolate...she'd missed that smell.

Tyler wrapped his arms around her as well. "Caroline...I'm sorry I was gone for so long!" He replied as they broke away. She leaned in to kiss him, but he turned his head.

Caroline was hurt, and her face reflected that, as well as confusion. "Tyler...what's wrong? Why are you..." She started to asked, but didn't know how to finish.

Tyler looked to the floor and grimaced before looking into Caroline's eyes for just a second. She could see disappointment radiating through him. After what seemed like days, he finally talked. "Caroline...I...I couldn't do it; I couldn't brake the sire bond. I tried! I really did, but turning will never be painless. I mean, I've turned hundreds of times, and each time it hurts just as much as the previous one." He admitted shamefully. "I get that you don't want to be with me because of the bond. I'll keep trying, but..."

Tyler was cut off as Caroline kissed his passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, and then stopped kissing him to look him in the eyes. "Tyler; we'll find another way. You being gone made me see just how much I love you and can't afford to see you leave me." She told him with a huge grin. "I love you." She repeated.

Tyler started to smile and wrapped his hands around Caroline's waist. "I love you too." Tyler replied. He then looked her up and down. "I've missed you, Care." He told her before kissing her again. She kissed him back and smiled as he started kissing her neck.

Caroline smiled as he pushed her against her desk and lifted her up so she was sitting on top of it, knocking some stuff onto the ground. Caroline laughed, and as Tyler went to pick the stuff up, she grabbed his arm. "Leave it..." She told him, and pulled him back towards her face. His hands pulled off his own shirt, and she quickly pulled her's off her dress, and then pulled off his belt. He shook his jeans off and continued to kiss Caroline...her neck, body, and her lips of course.

Caroline pushed Tyler onto her bed before climbing on top of him at vampire speed. She pushed her hands against the bed and sat above Tyler. "I've missed you too." She said with a wink.

Tyler smirked and, at hybrid speed, rolled on top of Caroline. Before he could say anything, she attempted to roll back on top of him, but they ended up rolling right off the edge of the bed, onto the paper's from Caroline's desk, with Tyler laughing over a smiling Caroline.

"I can't believe that just happened..." Caroline exclaimed as she giggled. "So...let's get back to what we were doing before..." Caroline continued with a wink.

Tyler smiled at Caroline, and he then saw one piece of paper among the many that had fallen off Caroline's desk. His smile faded and quickly became confusion. "What the hell?" He asked as he picked up the paper and stood up.

Caroline stood up as well and watched Tyler. "What...what is it?" She asked curiously. What had him so upset about some random piece of paper.

Tyler flipped the paper over so Caroline could see it, and then she figured out why he was so pissed. "Crap." Caroline blurted out as she saw what it was; the picture Klaus had drawn for her. She had forgotten about it until now...or, at least, she'd been trying to.

"What the hell is this?" Tyler asked. "Why is Klaus giving you a picture of you and a horse? Since when do you talk to him?" Tyler pulled on his jeans as he talked, and threw Caroline her dress.

Caroline sighed and pulled on her dress quickly. She didn't know what to say to Tyler; no matter what, he would be angry. "It's nothing, okay? He had a ball at his house, and I went to protect Matt. Klaus asked me if I like horses, and I said yes. That's all it is!" Caroline replied quickly. She put her hand on Tyler's cheek. "Don't worry about it; it's nothing."

Tyler shrugged off her hand. "Then why is he thanking you for your honesty? And Klaus doesn't draw random pictures for people. Tell me the truth, Caroline!" Tyler demanded angrily. "Dammit! I leave here to try and brake my sire bond to Klaus and you get all buddy buddy with him!" Tyler said accusingly.

Caroline raised her eyebrows as she replied. "Buddy Buddy?" She repeated. "No. You want the truth? Fine. Klaus claims to have a crush on me and I basically told him off and told him how I love you! That's what happened. So stop flipping out on me! I love you, Tyler!" Caroline muttered.

"He's been putting the moves on you?" Tyler asked, his hand balling up into a fist. "That...that ass has been trying to steal my girlfriend!" He declared, crumbling up the piece of paper and throwing it across the room.

Caroline turned to watch the paper as it sailed through the room as she replied to Tyler. "It doesn't matter Tyler..." She started to say. She had turned back to face Tyler, only to realize he was gone.

Caroline knew Tyler well, and she knew he had gotten into more than a few fights over girls in the past. She quickly grabbed a coat and pulled on a pair of heels before rushing at vampire speed into her car. She pulled out of her driveway and drove towards the last place she wanted to be; Klaus' mansion. She needed to get there hopefully before Tyler, or Klaus could kill him!

She drove to his ridiculously large mansion and breathed a sigh of relief that Tyler hadn't gone straight there since she failed to see his car. Caroline got out of her car and quickly knocked on the door.

A few moments later, Klaus opened the door, seemingly surprised. "Hello, love. What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you. That blue dress suits you well, sweetheart." Klaus told Caroline with a smirk. He stepped out of the way and motioned for her to come inside.

Caroline rolled her eyes at Klaus' comment before walking through the door and turning to face him. "Stop. Seriously; just stop with all the compliments and just leave me alone!" Caroline replied sharply.

Klaus shut the door and walked over to her with an amused expression. "You're the one who came to see me, love." He reminded her and pulled off her coat slowly. She could have hit his hands away, but she knew it wasn't worth it; Caroline needed something from Klaus.

"I need to talk to you; about Tyler." Caroline told him as he put his coat in a coat closet which looked bigger than her room.

"Alright, sweetheart. Why don't we have a drink first?" He suggested, walking towards one of his living rooms. Caroline sighed; he knew she needed something from him, and he was flaunting it.

She followed him into the living room and took the glass of wine he gave her. "It's quite old; a present from a queen." Klaus mentioned as he handed her the glass.

"Just like you." Caroline snapped back, taking the glass and sipping from it. It was strong, but good enough.

Klaus laughed at her comment. "True enough, love." He replied, sitting on his couch. "Now...what can I do for you?" He asked and motioned for her to join him on the couch.

Caroline instead choose to sit in a comfy looking chair facing the couch. "Tyler saw the picture you gave me when we were...celebrating his homecoming." Caroline began, happy that she had stopped herself from admitting to Klaus that they had been making out; he didn't need to know the details of her love life.

"I fail to see the problem, sweetheart. Why date some random hybrid when you have the chance to date the original one?" Klaus asked, raising his eyebrows. "Tyler's a child; nothing more."

"Tyler and I are the exact same age, forever. And I love him! You don't choose who you love and who you're attracted to." Caroline said bitterly.

"True. You could have any guy in the world, yet you settle for some loser. You're amazing, Caroline, don't settle." Klaus told her slowly.

"Oh, and dating you would be a better choice? You're evil, Klaus. Nothing more than that." Caroline replied harshly, finishing her wine and placing it on the table next to her.

"You've yet to get to know me, other than to distract me! Actually try and see the real me, not the perceptions of your friends, Caroline." Klaus insisted. "You'll find I'm a man worth knowing." Klaus continued as he walked over and picked up her glass. He filled it up again, and offered it back to her.

Standing up, Caroline grabbed the glass and replied, "I highly doubt that."

Klaus took a step closer to her with a smile. "Give me a chance, and I'll prove you wrong." He suggested.

"Caroline took a step away from him, and landed with her back against a wall. "No. That's far from why I'm here. The point is, Tyler's really angry, and he's going to pick a fight with you, more than likely. Just...leave him alone, okay?" Caroline asked. "Don't kill him."

Klaus shrugged. "And what possible reason would I have to do that, love?" He asked, taking the two stepped that was between them. He took her glass and put it on the table next to them before putting one arm on either side of the wall around her.

Caroline couldn't help but feel nervous with Klaus standing so close to her. He was smirking at her, as though he could read her thoughts. She ignored him, however. "Because you don't want me to hate you." She finally answered.

"Not good enough, sweetheart." He replied simply. "Try again." He continued, flaunting the fact that he had something to hold over her head.

"Just spit it out; there's obviously something that you have in mind. And move you hands."

"I like my hands exactly where they are, love...you're lucky I'm resisting the urge to put them on you. As for what I want...One night, alone with you."

Caroline rolled her eyes at Klaus' comment, and pursed her lips at his demand. If she didn't say yes, he might kill Tyler out of spite. But if she did...she would have to spend a night alone with Klaus, which would also piss off Tyler even more. Plus, Klaus would think he had some kind of hold on her, which he didn't.

"Fine. One night. I'll be here at 8 o'clock tomorrow night."

**Please Review! I hope you guys like it! :)**


End file.
